


Where Ever You’re Going

by fettuccinealfredo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Post-The X Factor Era, Weddings, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccinealfredo/pseuds/fettuccinealfredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a week before Louis gets married to Eleanor, when old memories and doubts he thought he had forgotten suddenly come back. </p><p>or</p><p>Five times Louis has doubts and one time he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Ever You’re Going

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever fic. I wrote it over two years ago, obviously when Louis and Eleanor were still together. I just made this account though so I thought I would post it here also. Hope you guys enjoy.

**_5 Days Before The Wedding_ **

“I love Eleanor.” “I am in love with her.” “I am happy with her.”

“Who are you trying to convince mate?” Said Zayn from the door smirking.

“Ha Ha Zayn, very funny. I’m not trying to convince anyone. Just usual pre-wedding jitters. Don’t try and confuse me here because I’m sure of what I’m doing.” Louis stared at Zayn directly in the eye and tried to give him the most convincing tone possible just to get him off his back.

“Me trying to confuse you? Lou, I wasn’t the one walking back and forth in a room all by myself repeating how in love you are with your girlfriend. But hey if that’s what it takes for you to be sure than do what you want.” Zayn patted Louis’s shoulder and walked out of the room.

Louis stood alone in the room repeating Zayn’s words in his head. He walked over to his closet and took out an old box that was hidden there for who knows long. He stared at it for a good 5 minutes before shaking his head and hiding it back into the closet. From his nightstand his phone rang. He reached over and answered the call. “Eleanor love, how are you?”

**_4 Days Before The Wedding_ **

“Hey Tommo what picture do you like better?” Liam held up two pictures for Louis who had been packing his bags with the help of Niall.

“Would you look at that, I haven’t seen those pictures in forever.” Niall grabbed the pictures and sat on the edge of the bed next to Louis. He took them from Niall and felt like he was going to pass out. He looked down to the boys celebrating their first Brit staring back at him. The moment came back to him suddenly and he remembered everything like it happened yesterday. Even though it wasn’t visible in the picture he remembered how his fingers were intertwined between Harry’s behind his back. The picture had been taken off guard and they didn’t have time to let go, but it’s not like they wanted to anyway. They were so happy at the time,  _he_ was so happy then. Louis sat up and pushed the thought out of his head.

“Ey Lou, it looks like you’re missing a hand here!” Niall pointed toward the picture and him and Liam started laughing. “Yeah so does Harry!” laughed Liam pointing.

Louis looked at the other picture which was the cover of their first album and stood up. “Use the Brit picture.” He gave the picture to Liam and walked out of the room.  Liam and Niall looked at each other puzzled. “What’s with him?” Niall looked at Liam who just shrugged. 

**_3 Days Before The Wedding_ **

Louis stood in his closet trying to empty it out when a pair of hands suddenly covered his view. “Guess who?” someone giggled from behind. He turned around to Eleanor smiling at him. “Hey love” Louis barely chocked out.

“Ey Lou what’s wrong? You’ve been staring at that box for the past 10 minutes and now you’re crying.” Eleanor was drying Louis’ tears when Louis grabbed her hand. He kept it close to his face and closed his eyes. “Nothing, just forget about it. I really care about you El, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Eleanor took a step back. “Louis what are you trying to say, you’re scaring me.” Louis shook his head “Nothing, just don’t listen to me today; I’m a bit out there. Don’t worry.” Eleanor didn’t look convinced but she just nodded her head and walked away.

**_2 Days Before the Wedding_ **

Louis walked. He didn’t where he was, where he was going or even when he left the house but he just kept on walking. His phone kept on ringing but he wasn’t going to answer. He needed to be alone and have some fresh air. Suddenly he felt a raindrop on his face and decided to go into the first café he saw. When he turned the corner he felt a bucket of cold ice just hit him. Louis felt like running away or screaming or doing anything except what he actually did. He stood absolutely still staring at the restaurant where Harry and him had had their first date, celebrated every anniversary and even came out to the world. All the memories flashed back vividly as if he was seeing them on a TV. He wasn’t sure if he was crying or it was the rain but he was thankful for it just in case some paparazzi or fan saw him. He found himself not caring if anyone saw him though. He just stood there remembering all he lived there and decided to go in before he caught a cold from the rain.

**_1 Day Before The Wedding_ **

“SURPRISE!” yelled the boys as they barged into the room. Louis sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees and his face crying into his hands. “Ey Lou what’s wrong?” Niall rushed next him to on the bed while the rest of the boys surrounded him on the floor. “Louis, what is all of this.” Liam looked at the floor where pictures, notes, CDs and just about anything was thrown everywhere. Zayn stood up and picked up the open box that was left in the corner of the room. “The box.” he whispered “Eleanor told me she caught you staring at a box in your closet. Louis, are all these things Harry’s?” Liam picked up a purple Jack Wills hoodie and looked at Niall who was hugging Louis. “Louis speak, say something.” Louis looked up and tried to talk through his tears. “I can’t do it. I thought I was over him, over us, over everything. I tried to be happy with Eleanor, I promise I really did, but I don’t think I’ll ever love her. At least not like I loved Harry.”

Zayn knelt in front of Louis to try to be face to face and put his hand on Louis’ shoulder, “You mean like you  _love_ Harry.” Louis just hugged Zayn and all the boys joined in.

“So what’s this surprise you guys were talking about?” Louis sat up and tried to smile while drying his tears. “Well umm” Liam picked up an old picture of Harry and Louis from the floor and stuttered awkwardly. Zayn and Niall just looked at each other when the door opened and Louis was face to face with the face he hadn’t seen in years. Suddenly he felt he was 19 again, all the good memories, bad memories, jokes, everything just appeared. He looked at the boy who definitely looked older. His feet kept on awkwardly shuffling and Louis smiled as he remembered all the times he would joke to Harry about his weird feet positions. He wore a plain white shirt and skinny jeans that seemed a little too baggy to be skinnys. His hair was a mess of curls, as it always was.

“Umm hey” It was barely two words but it felt it took him an hour to say. He hadn't heard that voice in years and it felt so good to hear it again in person. Louis smiled at the boy who smiled back at him. “Hey Harry.”

**_The Day of the Wedding_ **

Zayn fixed Louis’ collar while Liam finished doing his bag.

“You sure about this Lou?” Niall asked while walking through the door. “Positive. We’ve spent way too much time on this. I’m not going to just back away now.” Liam patted Louis on his back. “You’re making the right choice mate, I know you are.” Louis grabbed all the boys in for their last hug before he left. “Thank you so much guys. I know I had my doubts this week but now I’m sure of what I’m doing. Thank you” Zayn put his hand on Louis’s shoulder and smiled. “No problem Lou. All you needed was a little push.” “Now go! The car is waiting for you outside and we don’t want you to be late after all of this” Niall laughed while pushing Louis towards the door. He turned around to grab his suitcase from Liam and waved to the boys. When he stepped outside of the house he smiled at his view.

“Ready to go love?” Harry sat on the hood of his car with the biggest smile Louis’s ever seen. He grabbed his bag and smiled back. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Harry jumped down from the car and pulled Louis in for a slow but passionate kiss. “I’ve missed you Lou.” Harry put his forehead against Louis’s. “Me too Haz. So much.” They hugged until they heard cheering from the house. They turned around to see Liam, Niall and Zayn laughing and cheering from the door of the house. Louis laughed and shook his head while getting into the car. Harry waved back and went around to the driver’s seat. Inside Harry grabbed Louis’s hand. “So, where to?” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s hand. “Where ever you’re going.”                              

Harry pulled Louis in for a kiss on the lips and started the engine. “As long we’re together.”


End file.
